Alpha's Return to Dreamland
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Sequel to AGTD with an introduction to a new character, Beta 1. Planning on a third and final chapter where we as readers get to see the mighty Beta in action !
1. Chapter 1

Harmonic Hypnabot: Alpha's Return to Dreamland

Synopsis: After Somnibot becomes part of Zordon's forces, she wants to use her sleeping spell for good. Seeking training and advice from Alpha 5, Somnibot and Alpha begin to experience deeper feelings for one another than just friendship. Here, we're introduced to Hypnabot, Somni's sister, and his lover from Edenoi, Delta 4. Complexities arise when Alpha comes to realize he is torn between the love of Delta 4 and Somni. Two sides of a totally different (power) coin, too. Which one will he choose ?

Chapter 1—I Have a Weapon in Mind

Somnibot had never seen combat before and she was just itching to try out her latest sleep incantation with the help of a wand to focus the effectiveness of her talent.

'If I have a wand, it'll increase the potency of my spell !', she said, excitedly to Alpha.

'I'll have to see a design, Somni.', he mentioned.

Somnibot had already thought ahead and made a very detailed blueprint, including the fact that the wand would use moonstones to hone the power of her song over a massive radius. It would be a devastating attack to the enemy, once everything was fabricated. Alpha was more than pleased to begin production of the complex and gorgeously designed wand. It was a long, pink rod, studded with yellow stars, bedecked with all sorts of jewels to give it a lovely, radiant shimmer. The very top of the wand was moon shaped, fabricated from moonstone. The middle of the moon would be finished off with a golden, multi-pointed star. Alpha reminded Somni such a weapon would take time, patience, silicone-based sweat and quite a lot of labor, but Somni didn't mind. She honestly wanted to see the little bot hard at work with her latest, brightest idea.

The Rangers were arriving home from Angel Grove High School for a large study session. Midterm exams were right around the corner and most of them had dedicated themselves to studying arduously until everything was committed to memory. Of course, Billy had everything stored in his massive intellect. He simply had an eidetic mind. They were off in their own version of a study hall where no noise or clamor could bother them but wondered what Somnibot and Alpha 5 were up to.

'When we have a break, we'll ask him.', Jason offered. 'Yeah, that's a great idea. I can't wait to see what they're making. I bet it'll be remarkable when it's done.', Kimberly chimed in. They would take breaks on the hour and stretch, breathe deeply and practice yoga before poking their noses into Somni and Alpha's business. Of course, the two didn't mind. They welcomed the curious onlookers.

'What cha makin' ?', Aisha questioned, looking at the mold Somni and Alpha were beginning to fashion. 'It's Somni's latest weapon. It's not done yet, Rangers', he said, his red eye visor gleaming with excitement. It would take a few more hours for them to complete her wand, but the anticipation was already beginning to mount between the creators, their creations and the eager onlookers. 'We'll come back when it's finished. We have more studying to do.', Kat said, with a bit of a skip in her step. 'Heh, Kat's the only other one here who has a bounce in her step about studying other than Billy !', Zack added as an aside. They continued hammering away at their textbooks, and the bots continued to finish what was to become the most splendid and surreal weapon ever fashioned. Now came the moment of truth. All the hard work the bots had done had culminated and the mold had finally cooled enough to be tactile.

'Okay, Rangers ! The weapon is ready !', Alpha beamed.

'Yay !', the teens exclaimed with excited, toothy smiles. Once it was revealed, everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed', whispering to each other how glorious, mystical and ethereal the design was, coupled with its sheen, sparkle and shine. The color scheme happened to be perfect, too.

'I can't wait to try it out in battle.', Somni said, waving her hand to compress the wand to the size of a small baton. She had built in a holster around her waist to hold it just in the right spot to grab it when battle commenced.

'You really thought of everything. I don't know about you, but I think this calls for us all having a celebration.', Jason offered. They all agreed and ordered a pizza. Somni and Alpha were given a description of the taste and flavor, which was enough for them to experience the remarkable nature of it, as well as the different types of sodas that were passed around. Before long, everyone was tuckered out and Somni offered them a goodnight lullaby to send them off to dreamland.

'Hopefully soon, we'll get to see that wand in action.', Trini said, positively, patting her friend on the back. The last of the Rangers left HQ and Zordon powered down for the night. Somni gave Alpha an unexpected peck on the cheek before heading off to her recuperation chamber.

'Sweet dreams, metal prince.', she said. The expression made him reminisce about Delta 4 and despite everything he did to achieve a perfect re-energizing slumber, he couldn't bear to tell her about his feelings for Delta 4 versus those he had for her. He had to make a decision, and quickly. He feared that Somni would be server-broken, but somehow, the truth had to come out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—Oncoming Storm

Lord Zedd and Rita could sense Alpha 5 was muddling through emotions he was desperately striving to understand.

'It's so sweet. Blech, makes me wanna hurl.', she spat, venomously. Zedd shook his head back and forth. It was the perfect opportunity to introduce another monster, one that would force Alpha to make a choice between Somnibot and Delta 4. If she could be lured back into their clutches and seduced into evil, there was no telling how much havoc they could wreck on earth.

The two began concocting a bigger and more destructive force than they had ever done so before. They weren't aware of Somni's new ability, but it was inconsequential. Tornador would be almost indestructible. After all, he _was_ formed out of the most malevolent winds the galaxy had ever seen.

'Let's see the Rangers and that pesky Alpha 5 deal with _this_!', Zedd crowed.

'Don't hurt Alpha 5, though. If we can't sway Somni we can sway _him_ , perhaps. He'd be even more valuable than _SHE_. If we have the Rangers' secrets, they will be doomed to fail and the _earth shall be ours at long last_ !', Rita said, shivering at the possibility of world domination. It was almost too delicious to believe. It was certainly achievable though. The two just had to bide their time and wait for a moment to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—Recollection

It had seemed like such a long time since Alpha 5 had heard from Delta 4. Back on Edenoi, he had admired Delta 4 from a distance but he always was entranced by her. It seemed that she would be wed rather soon. A vast pang of jealousy hit him in his circuitry, and right when he had gotten her invitation over his holo-comm. Not only that, but Hypnobot, Somnibot's sister would be getting hitched as well around the same time that Delta was. Somehow, it really hurt Alpha to be named Delta 4's best bot for the wedding.

'Scraps and wires !', Alpha swore. His worst nightmare was about to come true. He knew that it was better the two of them married even though he longed for Somnibot with a deep desire he couldn't explain. What he had needed was right in front of him, he just didn't realize it. He sighed, lowering his head. This was the reason why he hadn't been able to sleep last night. He wasn't sure which female he desired more, or which would make him happier.

'I have to make a decision whether I want to or not.', he thought to himself, walking through the elongated corridors of HQ. Zordon powered on and then Somni bumped into him.

'What's wrong, Alpha ?', she inquired. As usual, she was even more perfect than before. There was a twinkle of compassion in her typically static eyes.

'Couldn't sleep. I got an invite to a wedding. Seems Hypnobot, your sister, is getting married.', he said. It couldn't have been coincidental.

'Hypno ! I haven't heard from her in ages !', Somni said, excitedly. Alpha told her everything about how he felt so torn between them and felt like he was backing himself into a corner the more he spoke.

'Ay yi yi yi yi…', he lamented. Somni seemed to understand and she lifted up his countenance to meet her's.

'We have each other. It may not be perfect, but we have love. The best we can do is go to Endenoi together and celebrate. After all, I've always wanted to see what a wedding is and what it entails.', Somnibot said, squeezing his hand. Although some of the romantic thoughts he had been experiencing for Delta 4 had begun to fade at that exact moment, his feelings for Somnibot only coalesced. He then snapped back into reality. The only matter now was making it to both weddings on time, but Rita and Zedd were too occupied in disallowing that, especially where Alpha 5, Somni and the Rangers were concerned.

Alpha still struggled with making sense out of his conflicting feelings and thoughts but turned his attention to the weddings on Edenoi. He would be well dressed for the occasion and Somnibot would be fitted as her sister's bridesmaid with a little update in programming thanks to Zordon's computer wizardry. The bots wouldn't leave without the Rangers but before they could be transported to Edenoi, they were struck straight to the ground by Tornador. He was only a mild gust of wind at this point. Luckily the Rangers had their Zeonizers in their backpacks. No matter where they are, they always had them on their person in case something of this magnitude ever occurred. 'That felt like some fierce straight line winds ! They almost ruined my hairdo !', Kim said, bounding back up on her feet. 'Tornador doesn't take anything lying down. I can muster up more bluster in no time flat !', the growing, bellowing monster boomed. He became bigger, badder, meaner and nastier than before. The Rangers had trouble just standing up, let alone getting to their morphers. Somnibot knew this was a terrific time to try her latest weaponry, the Dream Star Scepter. Alpha almost dissuaded her from stepping into harm's way, but she comforted him, 'Don't worry, sweet one. I can handle this. It's just a wind with a bit of a temper.' 'I hope you're right, Somni.', he thought to himself, nearly cringing as she bravely stepped forward to the large, swirling dark vortex incarnate. Somni stepped forward valiantly and began to sing from the deepest part of her matrix. The wand she had fitted to her belt began to extend and expand. The moonstone began to shimmer and hum with the same vibration her song had lent to it. Tornador began to sway drowsily to the lullaby until he shrunk to the size of a wisp of wind. Somnibot had a little vial to entrap him and cork it up. Inside the vial, he had vanished into a peaceful slumber, never to bother anyone ever again.

Meanwhile on the Moon Base, Rita and Zedd had witnessed their latest plan go awry and were irate. 'This cannot be ! How could she have become so strong ?', she wondered aloud. Even though she had her Magic Wand, a scepter she crafted from her own designs, she knew she had to obtain that lunar scepter but had no strategy as to how she would pull that off. Then she had a wonderfully awful, sinister plan. 'They're going to 2 weddings, right ? That'll be enough distraction for me to send in my darling and inconspicuous little flower girl, Tendril.', Rita said, rubbing her hands together greedily. 'That's downright irreprehensible ! I love it !', Zedd agreed. Tendril had never been on a mission before but she was ready and raring to go. No sooner had she been given her objective that she twirled her kaleidoscopic form directly into the thick of the beginnings of the jubilant celebration.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—Fighting The Darkness

Aisha, Tanya, Tommy and the others rushed outside to face a new menace that Zedd and Rita had cooked up together called 'The Darkness'. Darkness fed on fear and could elicit the deepest phobias anyone had, even a monster's. This is why other monsters held such a respect for him, but deep inside, he feared being abandoned, lost, alone and forgotten. No one else knew this but Darkness himself and he hoped that beating the Rangers would give him an elite status with Rita and Zedd. It was all he ever desired. There were ominous vortices around him and terrifying shadows. The Rangers had dealt with fear mongers before and Darkness was nothing new, but they had to admit that in their small band they wouldn't be able to fend off this adversary very well.

'How close are the others to waking Alpha 5 ?', Aisha asked, looking back at HQ longingly and hopefully.

'How am I supposed to know that ? They're in the realm of the subconscious. I doubt any of us are familiar with it whatsoever !', Tommy grumbled, lightly. It was more out of frustration than it was with the situation at hand. Darkness was a whopping behemoth with a war-hammer bigger than any of the Rangers had ever witnessed. It was granite with a diamond lodged in its middle, glistening with hints of quartz all around it. It was indeed, a fiercesome weapon, meant to intimidate. He laughed, manically, causing everything around them to rumble and shake.

'Look, none of us have time for this today. We can either give in to cowardice, which I am certain makes this hulk stronger, or we can _fight_.', Kat said, rousingly. She was right, and astute about the monster's abilities. He was only the _warm up_ opponent. A worse foe was to come.

Although the other Rangers fashioned a BetaZord with their combined mechs, and strangely enough, it was perfectly equipped to do battle with Darkness. They used Darkness' attacks against him, knowing that whatever they saw due to Darkness' enchantments was occurring all in their heads. It would be enough to subdue him, but they still needed the help of their other members to obliterate Darkness. None of the Rangers knew how long they'd be able to fight, but they had to keep Darkness busy for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5—The Cavalry Awakens

Eventually, Billy and the gang were able to arouse Alpha from a deep delta sleep. It had been enough to recharge his batteries and he was now at full capacity. He wanted to talk to Kat later about the dream he had experienced and how pleasant and fulfilling it had been. It felt so real and he had so many questions, especially how his friends had been able to enter his subconscious state without any repercussions.

'All in good time, Alpha. We have bigger fish to fry.', Kimberly mentioned as he and the others ran outside of HQ to see BetaZord giving a massive monster the beat down it never suspected.

Elsewhere on the Moon,

'It's time for Granitite to be released ! Darkness may be doing a fine enough job on his own, but he needs backup !', Rita said. Zedd agreed. Together, they whipped up a powerful potion to create a monster more bellicose and gargantuan than Darkness had been. The Rangers wouldn't be outnumbered, but they would be outmatched physically, or so Zedd and Rita had been deceived of, being overconfident in their superior sinister abilities.

With a thunderous _boom_ , Granitite made an impressive entrance.

'Coming to help ? You couldn't have been more timely !', Darkness snidely grinned, optimism in his timbre.

'Yeah, I'm here, Dark. Let's crush these bugs !', Granitite said.

Meanwhile, Somnibot teleported herself into Ranger HQ and was a bit upset that her sleeping spell had been broken so soon.

'Awwww, man! Alpha wasn't supposed to wake up yet, not now !', she groaned in disappointment.

Before she could teleport out of HQ to capture Alpha, Zordon focused his powers on Somnibot and trapped her in a force field.

"What? What's going on ? I can't move !", she shrieked.

'If you're thinking of lulling Alpha and the others back into slumber, you're sadly mistaken.', Zordon glowered. She could try the same enchantment on him but it was unlikely that it would work. She hung her head, sadly and lightly kicked at the ground. Nothing she did was going to make this situation any better.

'Always two minutes too late.', she thought to herself in self-deprecation. She looked at the view screen in near horror. Darkness and Granitite were getting their hindquarters handed over to them in rapid succession. It was as if all of them were being tried by crucible.

'My mistress and master aren't going to allow me back into their good graces after this debacle. I've made a mess of everything.', Somnibot said, plaintively. If she had any lacrimal glands, she would've been sobbing. Since she hadn't received any communiques from her makers it was more than likely they had lost faith in her and she was now deemed a 'failure'. The whole thought struck her as painful, uncomfortable and frightening.

'Have you ever thought your fighting the battle from the wrong side ?', Zordon asked, curiously. Somnibot sulked but came out of her funk. She had a feeling that perhaps she had been supporting the wrong team all along, and who knows, she might even have a better position with the Rangers. It was all too much for her to take in currently, but her preliminary response was more than mere words could say.

'Yes, please teach me. I want to learn, especially about your planet.', she said, with hints of curiosity and hope. Zordon couldn't help but allow a grin to grace his usual stoic, static countenance.

'We'll be glad to do just that. Just promise me one thing.', Zordon began, making an ultimatum for the pink night-capped android.

'Yes, what is it ? Anything, I'll do it.', Somnibot promised.

'No shenanigans. If you use your spell, use it for _good_ only.', Zordon said. Somnibot thought about what the wise interdimensional being was asking of her, and in essence all she wanted to do was help those who had problems going to sleep at night. Perhaps being involved with the benevolent side wasn't so hard as she initially thought. All she had to do was try and see if she fit in with the Rangers. Given time, she felt she'd earn their trust, their friendship and become quite a major asset for the team.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—The Next Gala Awaits

The Rangers, Alpha and Somni couldn't dilly-dally. Somni had excused herself from her sister's wedding and caught up as much as she could with her daily life and existence.

'We have to do this more often. We rarely see each other as it is.', Hypna complained slightly, embracing her younger sister close and placing her forehead against hers'. It was their interpretation of a kiss, and a beautiful one at that. Hypnabot knew they couldn't linger, but also realized that they had holo-phones. It wasn't nearly so marvelous as actually chatting face to face, but it would have to do for the time being. Quickly, and apologetically, they all escorted themselves out of one wedding hall right into the next.

This celebration was even more colorful and jovial than the last. It was filled with propriety, pomp, circumstance and despite the air of finery, everything was rather laid back and free-flowing. 'We have not a moment to lose, guys. The next ceremony is just about to start in a few hours !', Kimberly stated, tapping her wrist communicator as if it was a watch.

Although it was a jubilant occasion, Delta 4 looked anything but gleeful. She was marrying a bot she wanted no alliance with but she had agreed to join him for the galaxy's sake. It was a huge sacrifice to make, but not for the safety of everyone else involved.

As the priest began reciting verses from the Good Book, he turned his attention to the couple at the altar. Delta 4 finally came to her senses.

'I know it'll bring peace and harmony to our Kingdoms, but I can't go through with it. Malvor is a bot with plenty of clout and everything he could possibly desire. Besides, he has a harem !', Delta 4 confessed. The congregation gasped at the revelation that Malvor had such an appetite for the fairer sex, but he seemed unenthusiastic, non-plussed and rather blasé about the whole ordeal.

'I expected this but the party will go on as scheduled. I can bring harmony to the universe without you any way.', Malvor said, stuffily. He fled the scene, his indigo cape fluttering pretentiously behind him. Delta 4 sighed in relief and saw the slack jawed expressions of her friends. If Alpha 5 had had a mouth he would've been gaping just as badly as they were.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—Truth will Out

At the reception, Malvor schmoozed with friends and toted about one or two of his vixens on his arm and quickly made arrangements to bargain with another female to become his wife. Delta couldn't believe his audacity but she had suspected it all along.

'What happened ? I thought you and Malvor would be happily wed.', Alpha said, not really understanding the words that were coming out of his audio processor.

'It wasn't mutual. It wasn't an agreement based on love. Besides, you know how I truly feel.', Delta said. Alpha was more than aware of her feelings for him, and he as well. Just then, Somni came around the corner, having relished the experience of sweets just by the Rangers explaining the taste of them to her.

'Salutations, Delta 4. The gala is astronomical !', she complimented. Alpha 5 nearly trembled having both of his favorite bots by his side. He had to make a choice, whether he wanted to or not. One would pull him from his home and his duties as protector of earth. The other would thrust him back into Endenoi as its rightful prince and heir. It was enough to send him into a breakdown, but he weighed his options, very carefully. The two fembots wondered what was taking so long and why he was stalling but secretly, both of them were aware that these emotions messing with his logic servers would be enough to drive anyone mad.

'I…I…', the royal robot began to stammer in hesitation.

'Yes ? What is it ?', Delta 4 asked. He looked at Somni and then looked at Delta 4. The pull of Edenoi was too much for him to bear.

'I care for you _both_ very much, but I'm needed back on Edenoi. Somni, you understand. Since you've come along, you've been a valuable asset to the Rangers…', he began. Somni almost felt like crying but her logic servers denied her. She knew what was coming next.

'Why don't you go after her ?', Delta asked. Alpha boldly took her hands into his.

'I know she and I were never really meant to be like we are. I would have to relearn everything I've known. It's a decision I have been mulling over in my mind for days now, ever since I knew you would be marrying that monster.', Alpha confessed. If Delta 4 could blush, she would've.

'What about your friends ?', she asked, concerned.

'They'll be under Somnibot's care. Believe it or not, she is quite the valiant warrior. I think she's even stronger than I am.', Alpha said. It would be challenging to relay all this information to the Rangers but he was aware that one day he would be stepping back into the auspices of royalty.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8—Adjustments, Tears and Joy

As predicted, Alpha 5's wedding to Delta 4 had been slightly awkward, but Somni was happy for her friend. She didn't worry too much about not being paired to someone of equal intellect such as herself, because she would never be alone. After all, she was about to be inducted into the Ranger's defenses. Zordon would be her mentor and tutor, gladly without obligation.

It was intense for all of the Rangers to take in, not to mention Alpha 5. They didn't know whether they would be seeing him ever again, but he gave them all a fond farewell and plenty of embraces before he left on Delta 4's hypership. As soon as the two were aboard, the vessel hovered momentarily and shot off in a sliver of silver light and crackling energy. The Mach effect left them a bit dizzy at first but the aftershock wore off in seconds. Somni was filled with happiness and joy and wondered what the future would bring, for she was certain that evil forces would presume that she was weak and vulnerable and try attacking the Rangers once more. When that day came, she knew she'd be ready for them.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

It seemed like only yesterday, Somni had been watching her best friend leave her side and marry the fembot he loved. She had heard from him via holo-phone and was able to sense his ebullience even from trillions of light-years away.

Somni had grown more beautiful and mature over the years and she had fought many battles. She was now thinner and more lovely than ever before, and her emerald eyes glowed brilliantly like the brightest, twinkling stars in the night sky. She and Billy crafted another Dream Star Scepter for her to use in her battles, making her nearly unstoppable. She had never been so happy as when she was by the Rangers' sides and helping them achieve victory. Thanks to their help, they had fashioned a new bot to assist them named Beta 1. Beta was taller than Alpha and had quickly become proficient with a sword called _Fiercefire_ that he had fabricated with the help of Somni, and Zordon. Somni had to admit that Beta was more handsome than Alpha, but she never would've said that to him directly. She wasn't certain if she was falling in love with him, but she did know she had an ally in battle and someone to converse with that understood what it was like to be a robot fully integrating into the human realm.

Summertime was just around the corner and Beta was about to be immersed into the entertaining world of human customs and diversions. He participated in his first volleyball game with Somni playing on his side. He was unbelievably good for a first time player. Seeing Somni so euphoric gave him a sense of glee as well and he learned to savor all seasons, especially leisurely ones like this one. He didn't know when evil would attack again, but he knew that when it did, he would be ready, because he was being taught by Jason, Tommy and Zack in how to spar properly with _Fiercefire_. The time would come when his mettle would be tested, but now, he simply relished being with his friends and savoring every second with them until summer came to an end.

The End


End file.
